Clockwork Angel
by DaggerZero
Summary: AU. (Yaoi, S/J & Y/Y-centric, 1-sided Y/S, maybe R/B & M/I) Seto is the loner who liked to build machines and has a weird obsession on...Yami is the average student who like playing games and content with life, but he just met...Jou is the new kid and he
1. New Kid

DZ: I had a dream about this. That's definitely something to write about. Even if it's to get it out of your head. T_T

Ryou: You should be working on your essay.

DZ: Screw the essay about some old translator who didn't have a feckin' life. I have to write this. I don't want to loose the idea.

Jou: Is it another me and Seto fic? 

DZ: Well, sort of. Hehehe, this is mainly Yugi and Yami AND Jou and Seto. The couplings can share the spotlight. And there's a bit of one sided Seto and Yami.

Seto and Yami: What?!

DZ: That was predictable. Hehehe, this fic is meant to be light hearted. I'm not going to put much angst into it. Maybe a little for Yugi though...

Yugi: It's always me isn't it?

DZ: ^_^;; Ah, sorry. Don't worry, nothing overly dramatic. Ok, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! On with the fic!

Clockwork Angel, Chapter 1: The New Kid

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahem."

Yami looked up as Takahashi-sensei cleared his throat. He closed the book he was reading and looked ahead of the class where the teacher stood.

"We have a new student just transfered him from Hokkaido." He announced writing a name in the board. The door opened to reveal a tall young man with a lanky build. The boy ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. He stood at the front of the class, a wide grin on his face. "Jounouchi Katsuya. I'm hoping you will help Jounouchi-san feel welcomed."

A chorus of greetings were directed at the new student, and he waved back saying a small "yoh" before Takashi-sensei sent him in the seat in front of Yami. Yami nodded to him when he gave him a small smile, and went back to his own work. Until he felt Seto staring at him. He looked behind him to meet a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at him. Yami sighed. He was right once again. Seto Kaiba, long time rival was glaring at him yet again. 

"Hey," Yami heard the new boy whisper to him. "What's with that guy staring at you? It looks like he's ready to kill or sumthin'."

"Ah, don't worry about Seto." Yami told him. "He's like that everyday. I just beat him in a Duel Monsters game once and the guy now holds a grudge against me." 

"Ah, so that's Seto Kaiba." Katsuya said, looking at the now reading Kaiba. "Head of Kaiba Corp. and technological genius."

Yami gave him a weird look, eyebrows rising. "Why such interest?"

"Ahah." Katsuya laughed nervously. "I like to work with computers an' stuff, and Kaiba Corp. basically has the best tech stuff around."

Yami nodded, but looked doubtful. Katsuya turned around, and Yami went back to his work. Not another word was spoken until the chime of the bell was heard. Students filed out of the classroom eager to get home or wherever their destination was. Katsuya did not want to go home yet. No one would be there anyways. His father would still be at work, and his sister was with their mother in Hokkaido. 

Yami saw Katsuya sequestered from the other students looking wistfully as the other students passed by. With a mix of pity and curiosity, Yami approached him. "Hey, Katsuya right? Since your new here, how 'bout I show you around? I'm meeting some of my friends at The Arcana, it's the local arcade and the best in town."

"Sure, thanks...uh?" Katsuya smiled at him. "I don't know your name yet."

"Yami, Yami Mouto."

********************************

Otogi wrinkled his nose as he lost another game. Honda was laughing behind him, spouting gibes about his skill. "Grr..."

"Easy there, Otogi. It's only a game." Yami said from his left. "But that was a real good move with the sword thing Katsuya."

Katsuya grinned. His fourth win over Otogi boosted his ego greatly. He looked at Otogi scowling at the still laughing Honda. "Eh, don't worry Otogi. You'll get better at it once ya get more practice." 

Honda snorted out a laugh and Yami chuckled. Otogi rolled his eyes and gave Honda a back kick on the shins. And with that a scuffle between the two broke out. The other two just stood there watching, Yami in boredom and Katsuya in amusement.

"Are they always like this?" He asked Yami. Yami nodded, going over to the two to break them up.

"Let's go to Tatsuki's place and get you guys some drinks to cool off." Yami suggested. Otogi and Honda agreed. Katsuya just followed them across the street to a small diner. They sat at the their usual booth and waited to order. A tall youth with short black hair and a goofy smile came over to them.

"Hey guys. How are you today?" He asked.

"We're good, Tatsuki. This is Katsuya, he's new here." Yami said pointing to Katsuya."

"Welcome to town, Katsuya." Tatsuki took out a small pad of paper from his apron. "Now, what can I get you guys."

"I just want a coke." Yami said.

"I'll have sprite and a basket of fries." Otogi said.

"Just fries and a coke." Honda said.

"Uh, can I have a vanilla shake?" Jou asked.

Tatsuki nodded. "Is that all for you?"

The boys nodded and he went to get their orders. While waiting Otogi and Honda started a toothpick war and Katsuya joined in. Yami just ignored his immature friends, concentrating on something else while trying to avoid the barrage of toothpick Honda and Katsuya were now assaulting Otogi with. 

"AAAHH!! Yami help me!" Otogi's cries were in vain. Yami refused to join. "Fine, I surrender!"

Katsuya and Honda grinned at each other and slapped their hands together for a high five. The food came and they settled down a bit. 

"So, Katsuya, what's was your old school like?" Otogi asked trying to make a conversation. 

Katsuya blinked. "Um...eh, well there's nothing really special about it. It was co-ed though. Not like our school. But besides that it's just like a normal high school." 

"Were the girls hot there?" Honda asked. Yami and Otogi sweatdropped. Honda always had girls in mind. 

"Eheh, I guess. Well, my old girlfriend is really attractive. Mai and I are just friends now, though." Katsuya said. Honda was hanging on his every word.

"You think you can introduce me?" Honda looked at him with pleading eyes.

Katsuya laughed. "Man, I don't think your her type. Besides, she lives in Hokkaido. Your an island away from her, ya know?"

"Aww, c'mon." Honda pleaded. 

"Well, I think she's going out with someone, so I really dunno." Katsuya shrugged. "I'll talk to her." 

"Yeah!" Honda cheered. "Your now my best friend, Katsuya." 

"Man, your so relentless, Honda." Otogi commented. 

"Hey, at least I'm going to get a girl."

The others sweatdrop. Yami said. "Dork, we don't know if your getting a girl, so don't plan your wedding yet. Sheesh." 

Katsuya looked at his watch, only to jump out of his seat in surprise. "ACK! I have to get home!"

He took out a couple of bills from his wallet and laid it on the table. The others wished him goodbye and he quickly left, running on the sidewalk as he made his way home. In his haste Katsuya turned into a corner and bumped into someone falling in the process.

"Ah, sorry about that." He looked up to see ice-blue orbs glaring at him. "Oh, your Seto Kaiba. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, I just transferred in your class." 

Katsuya help out a hand. Seto didn't take it, but still glared regarding Katsuya with a scowl before speaking, "Look, I don't care who you are. Just watch where your going next time."

Katsuya glowered at Seto's retreating back before making his way home again. He arrived at his new house, stopping at the door to catch his breath. Upon entering he knew his father had attempted to cook again. The smell of burnt meat hung in the air. He went into the kitchen and opening the sliding door that made it's way into the backyard. He turned the ceiling fan on to let the air circulate trying to rid of the arid smell.

Katsuya looked at the stove. It had been white yesterday when they moved in, but now it had scorch marks all over it. Looking around he saw the note attached on the fridge.

__

Katsu, 

__

I'm sorry about the burnt dinner. You weren't home yet, so I thought of making dinner. Went off to work already, just order some fast food or something. See you in the morning.

__

Dad

Katsuya hated it when their father tried to cook. Too many near death experiences. He went to his room not really feeling hungry. He logged onto his computer, signing into his instant message quickly. Mai was online.

Harpy_Tenshi: how was ur 1st day of school.

Akai-hitomi: it was great, mom...

Harpy_Tenshi: very funny...

There was a pause.

Harpy_Tenshi: well?

Akai-hitomi: well, what?!

Harpy_Tenshi: why r u so dense?? tell me what happened on ur 1st day of school!!

Akai-hitomi: ok, geez. well, i met some cool guys and they showed me a bit.

Harpy_Tenshi: and?

Akai-hitomi: and then i went home and dad tried to cook again

Harpy_Tenshi: OMG!! are u ok? is the house ok? 

Akai-hitomi: yea, not much damage, just a bad smell and some scorch marks on the stove

Harpy_Tenshi: oh, that's good. now tell me what else happened.

Akai-hitomi: that's it

Harpy_Tenshi: no! that's not it!! ur going to Seto Kaiba's school!! didn't u see him at least?

Akai-hitomi: i did, and he was a jerk. and i think he likes my new friend

Harpy_Tenshi: huh?

Akai-hitomi: LOL, nothing. he just keeps staring at this guy i made friends with today. 

Harpy_Tenshi: haha, maybe it's something else?

Akai-hitomi: mebbe, i dunno. listen i'm getting hungry, so i'm going to go scrounge for food. tell shizu i miss her when she logs on. bai!

Harpy_Tenshi: bai bai!!

Katsuya turned signed off. He looked at the time and decided that it wasn't too late to go out for food. He walked around some boxes he had yet finished unpacking and fished through his closet for a light jacket. Putting it on, he headed out into the night in search of food.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: That's kinda a funny statement. "he headed out into the night in search of food". Hehehe...

Seto: Why am I obsessed with Yami?

DZ: Damnit, your giving the plot away. I didn't say you were obsessed. But that's how it's going to come off as. Yeah...

Jou: Why is he obsessed with Yami?

DZ: Argh! He's not! At least not for long! Not with you around anyways.

Jou: Am I supposed to be that interested in him? Why does Mai know where Seto goes to school at?

DZ: Stop it. It'll all play out in the end, ok!!

Ryou: My someone has a temper today.

DZ: It's the questions! Make 'em stop! Make 'em stop!! 

Bakura: Chill, geez. Please read and review. There I said it. It's over. No more. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Na- *hand clamps around his mouth*

Ryou: *has hand clamped around Bakura's mouth* Shut up.


	2. Hacker

DZ: Cheese!

Ryou: Huh?

DZ: Nuffin'. Anyways, um...oh, yea, here's the next chapter of Clockwork Angel!

Jou: Took her long enough.

DZ: Shaddap, I was thinking about how I'm going to torture you. 

Jou: Hey! 

DZ: This is a humor fic after all. Although I'm changing the category into sci fi. 

Ryou: Good thing I'm not in it.

DZ: Who says your not in it? Just because you weren't introduced in the first chapter does not mean you are not in this.

Ryou: Damn.

DZ: Yes! That's right! Fear me and my authoress powers to be able to make you do anything!! Like this!

Ryou: *slaps Jou's butt*

Jou: Hey!

Ryou: *blushing really hard, and looking at his hand horrifically* She made me do it!!

DZ: See, anyways, on with the fic.

Clockwork Angel, Chapter 2-Hacker

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katsuya fell off the bed with a yelp. Glaring at his alarm clock, he got up and turned it off. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Katsuya went around preparing for his day. He made his way to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

He saw another note on the door of the refrigerator help up by a Baby Dragon magnet. He took it off and began reading it. 

__

Katsuya,

Sorry about this, you were sleeping when I came home and I didn't want to wake you. My boss assigned me to do a scoop in Paris. I won't be home for the next week or so. You know where the credit card is, use it if you need it. I have the laptop so you can e-mail me if you need anything else, and call me on my cell for emergencies. My plane leaves in an hour. I'll call you. 

Love, 

Dad

PS

I'll bring home something good for you.

Katsuya sighed. Alone for a week again. He smiled. Finishing up the piece of toast he had made while reading (A/N: -_- so he reads slow...), and drinking a whole glass of orange juice, Katsuya headed to his room and opened up his computer. He still had time before school. As soon as he connected to the internet an instant message screen popped up.

Harpy_Tenshi: morning sunshine!

Akai-hitomi: how can u be so cheerful in the morning?

Harpy_Tenshi: i'm a morning person

Akai-hitomi: feh, anyways, guess who's alone in the house for a week or more?

Harpy_Tenshi: kat-chan, i swear u r the luckiest person i know

Akai-hitomi: i know, i know...anyways, this'll be good for my plans

Harpy_Tenshi: well, if it doesn't work, u could always come back here to Hokkaido

Akai-hitomi: no way, made up my mind and i'm gettin' my goal, besides, tokyo's pretty cool

Harpy_Tenshi: T_T but we miss u!!

Akai-hitomi: aww, gosh

Harpy_Tenshi: really! we do! ryouta's still acting strange

Akai-hitomi: u mean stranger than usual

Harpy_Tenshi: lol, but seriously, it hasn't been the same since ya left.

Akai-hitomi: ah, i'm sry, but u know me, i'm an adventure kind of person, and i couldn't leave dad alone...u know?

Harpy_Tenshi: yea, yea, i know...oh, koji's here to pick me up. ttyl!

Akai-hitomi: bai bai!

Katsuya diddled a bit in on his computer before went off to school. He only had a couple of blocks to walks, giving him plenty of time before school started. He was hoping to see his new friends. 

"Oi! Katsuya!" A voice behind him called. Katsuya turned to see Otogi and Honda running to cath up to him. It was Otogi that had spoken. "Good morning!"

"Lemme guess, you're a morning person, too?" Katsuya asked.

"Eh?"

Katsuya shooked his head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"If you say so. Hey, did anyone finish that homework for lit?" Otogi asked.

"Oops." Honda said. "Heh, I forgot about that one. I was concentrating on the math stuff we had."

Otogi looked at Katsuya. Katsuya shook his head. "I'll do it before we have to turn it in. I felt lazy last night."

Otogi sighed. "Guess I'll hafta ask Yami to compare answers. You slackers better hurry up now."

Katsuya looked at his watch. "We still have time before the first bell."

"Hey, there's Yami." Honda pointed to a tree where their tri-color haired boy was standing by and was waving at them. Otogi immediately runs toward him while Honda and Katsuya walk in a languid pace. The four talked until the bell rang, and soon they filed in the classroom.

**********************************

"So, what do we do today?" Honda asked the group as they were walking home from school.

"We can't do anything today." Otogi said, scowling. "Takahashi-sensei gave us that stupid mini project. I say we go to someone's house and work on it together."

"You're always so worried about grades, Otogi. Lighten up." Honda slapped Otogi's back good naturedly.

"Leave him alone, Honda." Yami said. "He's right. That mini project is worth something. But we can't go to my house. 'Kaa-san will be home."

"Same here." Honda sighed. "My dad just got a leave and he's resting, coz he'll be gone for a year after this leave."

"Guess, it's my house again." Otogi sighed. "But hey, you guys are walking. My house is the furthest, but it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Wait," Katsuya stopped walking. "My house is just a couple of blocks away, and it's cool, coz I'm the only one there now. We can go home. Just can't trash the place if ya know what I mean."

"Cool." The others agreed.

***********************************

Katsuya yawned, tipping over slightly. They had been working on their project for hours now, and it was soon getting dark. 

"Hey, Katsuya! C'mon man, don't slack off. We need to finish this." Otogi shook him a bit. 

"Ya' know, guys, it's getting dark. I don't think we're going to get this project done soon." Katsuya stood up and stretched. "You guys can stay for the night. The phone's right there. Think your parents will let you stay?"

"My parents will be cool." Honda said. Otogi nodded also. The others looked at Yami only to find his head buried underneath his book. 

"You think we should wake him?" Katsuya whispered. "Does he always do this?"

Otogi giggled (A/N: Er, in a manly way O_o). "Yea...he's kinda nocturnal. Doesn't like to sleep at night."

Katsuya nodded in understanding. He had friends like that in Hokkaido. He thought about Ishtar and Bakura. They always stayed up 'til 3 AM, going overboard trying to get into really hard systems. Katsuya shook himself out of his reverie. Dinner needed to be served soon, or, knowing himself, three probably starving teenagers will jump him. 

****************************************

Katsuya sighed rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock wincing as he read it to be 2:37 AM. He had gotten too excited and forgot about the time again. He shrugged. The definite headache of tomorrow will be worth the information he had gotten from Kaiba Corp.'s databanks. It was time to sleep or else waking up tomorrow would be next to impossible to do. And of course he had his guests to worry about. He wouldn't be a very good host if his guests had to rouse him in the morning. He was about to type the commands for 'exit', but a simple purple folder labeled 'Tenshi' caught his eye. Katsuya quickly opened the file, promising himself that it would only be a peek and then to bed, but what he found them kept him.

*********************************

"Katsuya..." He heard his name being called, but it seemed to be far away. He felt someone shake him. Katsuya then jerked awake remembering what happened the previous night.

"Oh no!" Katsuya looked at his friends, who were curiously looking at him and at the computer screen.

"Er...Katsuya, it's uh, time for school." Otogi said, not taking his eyes of the computer.

Honda, who was a bit tactless that morning, asked bluntly, "Why is Kaiba Corp.'s databanks on your computer screen? And what do all those symbols mean."

"Honda!" Yami slapped his arm.

"What? I just wanted to know." 

Katsuya watched them bicker for a moment before clearing his throat. He got their attention and he said, "Well, simple really. I'm a hacker. I don't really do anything bad. I just like to look at information and things. Sometimes, even fix things on sites. Those symbols are code for information."

"Wow...so, you can like hack into backs and take money from them without them knowing? I heard that from someone at school." Otogi said.

"Well, some hackers do that. I could do it, but my dad won't let me do it."

"Your father knows you can hack?" Yami asked.

"Yea, well...he's kinda the one who taught me. But I got much better than him since I had more time and he has a job and stuff." 

"That's so awesome!" Honda exclaimed.

"Please don't tell anyone. Hackers aren't exactly liked by the police, even if we don't do anything bad." Katsuya pleaded. He hoped he could trust his new friends enough.

There was a chorus of assurance that no one would tell. Well, Katsuya would have to be satisfied for now. Besides, the information he had attained last night was a more prominent thought in his mind. Suddenly a throbbing in his temple alerted him that last night took it's toll on him. It was going to be a long day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Who hoo! I got it done! Finally! Ok, gotta make it quick here are the thanks for them reviews!

****

dragongurl199: Actually I changed the genre to sci-fi. I really don't know where the humor came from. Sorry. Thanks for the review anyways.

****

Jou-pup: Thanks. All your questions will be answered later. Well, most of them anyways. LOL

****

Lady Geuna: Yep, Mai's awesome. Well, yea, Mr. Jounouchi won't really be in this fic. He won't come from his trip 'til the end of the fic. Hehe, Jou's pretty good with a comp, well, I mean if he can hack into Kaiba Corp. ne?

****

Twilight Dreams: I like those portrayals, gives room for much angst. LOL, but I needed him to be nice in this one. Thank you!

****

Unica: Hehehe, I hope this chapters good enough. Thanks!

****

DarkOpalDragon: Gracias! Te amo, mi cara. o_O Spanish and Italian in one sentence...sheesh.

****

Devilkid: Thanks! You've reviewed every one of my YGO stories. I noticed that. LOL. Thanks so much!

DZ: Well, that's that. Read and Review please. BTW, Harry Potter rocks!


End file.
